


L's Daily Breaks

by spacesex4651



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), BDSM, Death Note References, F/M, L (Death Note) is a Dick, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Summary: Every day, L takes an hour off to spend time with you. Today it got extended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more for personal since this fandom’s been dead since 2016 but whoever wants it, its here.

You loved being with L. The way he made you feel, the way he was so undeniably focused and infatuated with you, it sent you spinning. You’d never felt like this before, even in your past relationships. Maybe it was because of how determined he was to protect you, or maybe it was because of the way he watched you, and the way he made sure you knew he thought about you. When the Kira case started up, immediately he began acting different. It wasn’t necessarily bad, but it was certain that he spent less time with you. He spent more time in that hotel hideout of his, eating copious amounts of sugar and sitting in that strange position he always did. As time went on, he began fearing for your well being, and more specifically, who could see your face. You understood the implications. You were afraid too. 

He moved you into his own building within a few days of its completion. You weren’t stupid, you knew there were cameras everywhere and possibly audio as well, but there wasn’t much you could do about it. You weren’t about to give up one of your only time consuming hobbies; teasing L on camera. You knew he was watching occasionally, and when you saw that little white light turn on, you couldn’t help but adjust yourself into positions you knew would drive him wild. You even picked up yoga. If L really was watching, he never said anything. He would visit you for at least an hour a day in the room as well. He never complained about being away from the case to you. Instead, he would give small reminders that he had to be back soon, which you didn’t mind so much. 

Honestly, you could care less about Kira. It sounded horrible, you knew, but in all honesty you never thought it was your place to care about such nonsense. The world was a crazy and chaotic place, who were you to have an opinion on it? As long as you were alive, you didn’t, and wouldn’t, care. You also didn’t mind being trapped up in one of the most beautiful high-rise buildings in Tokyo. L had bought you countless games, creative outlets, and trinkets to keep your mind at ease. 

L would probably be on his way up soon, you figured, as it hit six. Normally, he brought sweets with him, and after yesterday’s candy apples, you couldn’t be more excited to see what he brought today. Just as you were daydreaming of your next treat, a knock sounded on the wooden door. 

“Come in!” You called. The door slowly creeped open as L slipped inside, shutting it firmly behind him with the click of a lock. 

“Hello darling.” He greeted as always. You smiled from your position on the bed, setting your book down to properly greet him. “Did you have a nice day?” He questioned as he moved towards you. You shrugged. 

“It was alright. I got sort of bored and I finished that game you got me, so I’ve just been reading.” You admitted, feeling sort of bad that even with all he had spent to keep you intrigued you had grown bored today. You let your head fall in shame, realizing how selfish you were being. He was trying to protect you and you didn’t even sound grateful. 

“Thats okay, no need to be upset. I thought maybe I could spend some extra time with you today.” He promised. Your smile grew a little at this and you looked up to meet his big, dark eyes. 

“Really? You don’t have to, I’ll be alright.” You reassured. 

“Well I want to.” He made clear. This made you smile even bigger, and you slid yourself off the bed to meet his center room stance. 

“What do you want to do then? We could read some of the books you brought for me last time. Or we could try to bake again, though I’m not sure how good I am at it. Maybe we could… pick up where we left off last time? Before we were interrupted?” You hinted. L smiled at this. 

“I suppose we could, no harm in that.” You loved that he always caught your thoughts. You were only wearing his t-shirt and some underwear, which left little work to be done. 

“Why don’t you come here?” He asked, sitting down in one of the lounge chairs he’d placed in the room. You nodded, quickly following his orders and crawling into his lap. Finally he wasn’t so scrunched up. 

“I missed you.” You whispered in his ear, leaving small kisses on his neck as you pried at the clothing on his chest. 

“I missed you as well.” He spoke back lowly. You smiled into the crook of his neck, lifting his shirt off and throwing it somewhere on the floor. You resumed your work then, taking the shirt you had borrowed from him off your own chest to leave it bare. Immediately his eyes were on the prize, practically drooling over your tits as you raised yourself on your knees. At this height, he was at perfect eye level, and he seemed to be taking full advantage of that as his cold hands cupped your breasts, thumbing at the hard peaks there. You ground down onto his hard cock, loving the feeling of it against your barely clothed pussy, and he let out a soft groan at this as well. 

“Are you trying to ride me here? Is this your intention?” He spoke, just as lowly as before. You could feel yourself getting slick, but you shook your head. 

“Hm.” You knew he was trying to figure out your plan, but honestly, you didn’t mind. His mind could be going a million miles an hour but as long as it was on you, you didn’t care. “Why don’t we move to the bed then?” He suggested. Again, you shook your head, just enjoying the feeling of him so close to you here, especially with his hands where they were. 

“I see.” You were hoping he would pick up on your earlier hint, finishing where the two of you left off. You continued to grind on him, waiting for the ever turning cogs to make their next move. Fortunately it was fast. In an instant he had you over his knees, your head angled towards the ground and your legs trapped between an unrelenting arm. A harsh smack was delivered to your backside and you moaned out at the feeling. The warm burning sensation sent shocks of pleasure through you, and he had no intention of stopping as he continued again. Again, you hummed, pushing your ass back into his face as he continued his assault. Your backside was on fire as he continued to hit you. You could feel how damp your panties truly were. L seemed to notice the significant shift as he lifted his arm to slightly spread your legs. With the new view, he used one of those long, bony fingers to pull the fabric to one side. 

“Enjoying this are we now?” He taunted. You stayed quiet, knowing that he would find the answer for himself. He dipped one finger in, angling it just right as a genius would to hit that sweet spot you loved so much. You pushed back into his hand, relishing in the feeling as his thumb nudged at your clit. 

“Have you had enough? Ready to move to the bed?” He questioned. This time, you nodded against his calf, and before you could comprehend what was happening he was carrying you over, tossing you on the bed, and pulling off the last piece of cloth covering your body. Now, completely bare to him, it was his turn to hum, obviously enjoying the view from his position at your feet. 

“I’ve been waiting to taste this all day.” He admitted, crawling forward to meet your core with his mouth. He swiped his tongue up and down your core, leaving little kitten licks to your clit as he did so. Your hands found their way to his mess of black hair, grabbing hold as he began to suck gently on it. Truth be told you’d been riled up all day and waiting for this too. As he left a small nibble on your sensitive nerve, you became embarrassingly close to cumming. 

“L, please, I can’t hold off much longer.” You begged. He chuckled against you, your clit still in your mouth for a moment before he detached. 

“Wonder why that is.” He questioned, his tongue making small circles around it as he used his fingers to pull your lips apart. 

I’ve been thinking about you all day!” You admitted sheepishly. He chuckled again, this time looking up to meet your eyes. 

“The question was rhetorical darling.” He teased. You blushed at this, feeling somewhat stupid for not realizing. He ignored it if he saw, digging back in with full force now as your legs began to shake. 

“L!” You cried out in pleasure. He continued his assault, bringing you closer and closer until you felt you were to burst. “I-I’m gonna…” You trailed off, closing your eyes as the feeling became too much. Without any more warning you came, bucking your hips against his tongue as he lapped up your juices. He gave you a moment to calm down, and watched as you tried to slow your breathing, staring up at him with grateful eyes. 

“You look so beautiful like this.” He spoke. Sometimes he would do this, say things out of the blue that melted your heart. You blushed, and he smiled a rare smile at this. From across the room, his cell phone began ringing, and your heart sunk at this knowing he would probably have to leave before the main event. He gave an all too knowing sigh before standing, trailing his hand down your leg as he walked towards the chiming device. 

“Hello?” He mumbled into the phone. 

“Yes. I’m aware.” He agreed to whoever was speaking to him. 

“Okay.” And that was it. L watched you from across the room, coming towards you to take your hand. You sat up, knowing that this was goodbye for now. Just as he grasped your hand, you gasped, your eyes squeezing with pain as he did. Confused, he looked down, finding a good sized cut across your palm. 

“Whats this?” He asked calmly. You sighed. 

“I was trying to cut an apple and the knife slipped.” You admitted sheepishly. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Well this was out of character. He sounded almost angry. L had never been angry with you. 

“Well it wasn’t too bad, I figured I could just, air it out.” You shrugged, attempting to take your hand back. He gripped your wrist with more pressure then, and you realized you weren’t getting your hand back anytime soon. 

“This isn’t the same as forgetting your towel after a shower. You need to be bandaged.” He insisted. 

“Maybe tomorrow then. Don’t you have to go?” You asked, not wanting to bother him with a silly cut. It wasn’t even that deep. 

“Get dressed.” He ordered. 

“Huh?” You asked, eyes widening at what he was implying. 

“I feel particularly safe with the team today. I realize that Light is probably Kira, but I don’t think he would want to kill you. Only me. Plus Misa is getting bored and it’s getting quite annoying.” He concluded, passing you the shirt he had let you borrow back to you. This, was the most shocking thing he had ever done. 

“I can’t wear this. And my hair is still up!” You argued, knowing full well the implications that pigtails had on older men. L rolled his eyes. 

“You can wear that. You’re mine. You can do as you please. Misa wears her hair similarly to yours, though it doesn’t look half as good. No-one will be judging you. If that’s your concern.” He attempted to reassure. 

“Nobody likes Misa.” You pointed out. He seemed to register this. 

“True. But you’re nothing like her.” He enlightened. You still had one more trick up your sleeve. 

“I can’t talk in front of strangers. You know that.” You reminded. Of course he didn’t need to be reminded. That’s how you’d met after all. You remember clearly the first time you said hello back to him, and how he’d told you how pretty your voice was. 

“You don’t need to. I’ll speak for you. Hurry up before we’re late.” It was his final word. You did as told, scrambling around to find your underwear again as he finished redressing in his shirt. Once he was finished he stared at you. 

“You look lovely.” He complimented. Now it was your turn to roll your eyes.

“I’m half naked.” You retorted. 

“My statement stands.” He spoke again. 

“Of course it does.” 

L took your hand and led you towards the door. This would be your second time in the hallway aside from when you were brought here. He didn’t waste any time in bringing you to their conference room. L entered first, hand still attached as he pulled you into the room. 

“What took you so long?” A brown haired boy, who you assumed was Kira, asked. He turned then, spotting you behind him and attached at the hand. 

“Um, who is this? He asked, watching you as the door shut from behind. 

“This is Y/N.” He introduced to the room. Anyone who wasn’t looking before certainly was now. You watched L as he looked around, gaging their reactions. 

“Is she your like, sister or something?” A blond haired girl next to him asked. She must have been Misa. L chuckled. 

“This is my girlfriend.” He clarified. At this point, everyone was shocked as gasps made their way across the room. 

“But, is that her real name.” Misa whispered. 

“She has no concept or belief in morals. She won’t try to stop Kira and she won’t help him either. Consider her a neutral third party. Kira has no reason to kill her, do you?” He asked Light. Light only rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sure if that were true he would have no reason to.” He agreed. Any doubt that this boy wasn’t Kira left your mind. All you wanted was a lolly pop. 

You tugged on L’s sleeve, gaining his attention as his head dropped to meet yours. 

“Yes?” He asked sweetly. You reached up on your tippy toes to speak to him only. 

“I want a lolly pop.” You whispered in his ear. Again, he chuckled, breaking his personal record you assumed, and stood back up to full height. 

“You can have one after you’re done being patched up. Matsuda, could you grab the first aid kit? Y/N cut herself by accident this morning.” He asked, eyeing the younger looking adult in the room. He continued to stare in shock for a moment before standing and responding. 

“Sure! Of course!” Well he sure was overly enthusiastic. He disappeared immediately into another room, and L tugged on your hand to pull you towards the empty couch near the monitors. It was all very police like, and definitely not your style. L sat, pulling you down on top of his lap as he opened a pile of paperwork on the table. There was a moment of silence. L worked, and you laid back on his chest, listening to his heart beat and watching him as he read. Soon, Matsuda returned, standing idly by as he waited for L’s next instruction. 

“Wrap up her hand and clean it, if you would.” L asked, never taking his eyes off the page. 

“Of course.” 

The man came to your side and you extended your palm, watching the shaking man as he cleaned and wrapped it for you. As soon as it was finished, L reached into his coat pocket, again without looking, and pulled out your favorite blue raspberry lolly pop. Immediately you unwrapped it and placed the treat into your mouth. 

“I see what you mean. I’ll have Watari retrieve the updated versions of this.” L spoke out to the group. Nobody responded. “I’m headed back upstairs. Unless its an emergency, don’t call for an hour.” He announced. You knew your queue to stand. 

The two of you walked out hand in hand just as you had entered. 

“So,” He began, sounding much more like himself as the conference room faded into the background, “would you like to try and beat me at that game again? The one with the plumbers?” He offered. 

“Try? More like succeed. I’ve been practicing.” You boasted. A smile graced the slender boy’s face as you entered the elevator. 

“We’ll see about that.” His lips pressed to yours softly before he spoke his next words, pressing the button for the top floor. “When I die, you will be the one thing I regret leaving the most.”


	2. Chapter 2

Today, there was no knock on the door, which was unfortunate for you as you had your hand and vibrator pressed to your clit when the door opened. L poked his head around the frame, eyeing your naked form on the bed with wide eyes. You watched him, getting closer and closer to your already teetering release as he stood there. The door was still practically shut, but before you could think of a reason L would act this way, you were already cumming. You moaned out softly, still wary of the situation, and allowed yourself to fall back against the comforter when you had worked your way through. The moment you had stopped L spoke, somewhat loudly for himself to make sure you heard over your heart hammering in your ears. 

“You might want to get dressed.” He warned. Immediately you were jumping up, grabbing the nearest pajama shorts and tank you could. You looked down at yourself, your still hard nipples poking through the pale pink tank top and your legs practically fully exposed in the light purple shorts. Once he was satisfied with your dressing the door opened wide. Standing just behind him in the doorframe and handcuffed to your boyfriend was Light, or as you had come to know him, Kira. 

“I’m afraid our alone time is on pause for the next few weeks.” L warned. You opened your mouth to protest and locked eyes with Light behind him, slowly closing it as you realized you would have to get comfortable talking around him too. 

“Sorry.” Light mumbled, averting his eyes from his intense stare. 

“L.” You whispered, wanting him to come closer to talk. L knew this. He also knew that you were going to have to push past this fear if you wanted to talk to him at all anytime soon. You sighed at this, tears welling in your eyes as you realized what this meant. He couldn’t be himself around Light. 

“I’m still determined to see you every day. I’m not going anywhere. We just have some extra company.” He attempted to assure. You still weren’t happy. No cuddling. No late night talks. No sex. Just fake conversations and awkward silences. 

“That didn’t come out right.” Light rolled his eyes. You giggled a bit at this, catching his attention. You smiled, looking straight at L as you realized that this wouldn’t be all that bad. You did need a little extra help today. 

“Well, I could use some help dying my hair.” You said playfully. It wasn’t a joke. L’s eyes widened. 

“Why are you dying it? I like it.” He childishly protested. You rolled your eyes. 

“I’m bored, and I want it pink.” L was chewing on his bottom lip now, obviously unhappy with your decision but not willing to hash the argument in front of him. 

“Alright.” He agreed. With a large smile you grabbed the hair dye boxes out from the bedside drawer and smiled at the somewhat scared looking boys. 

An hour later you were sitting in the bathtub, urging L to rub the dye into your scalp to get all of the roots covered at the back of your head. 

“It says you shouldn’t do that.” He protested, running his fingers softly though your hair. 

“Just do it L, it’s not gonna hurt me.” You argued back. L shrugged from beside you and began massaging it in as you asked. From behind you, Light’s phone began to chime, and he paused applying the dye to the side of your head as he answered. 

“Hello?” He asked, leaving it on speaker as he went back to using the squirt bottle. 

“Light! Where are you?” Misa’s voice sounded from the other end. Light sighed. 

“I’m upstairs with L, we’re dying his girlfriend’s hair.” Light sounded annoyed with her, per usual, as you’d learned from L. 

“What?” She asked angrily. “Your spending time with another girl?” Light sighed. 

“It’s not like that Misa. We’re chained together, I didn’t have any other options.” He argued back. 

“You could have invited me!” She spoke back. Oh great. Now she was upset. L sighed, digging further into your scalp with irritation. 

“Let her come. You boys suck at this anyways.” You giggled. L gripped the back of your neck in a soft warning. 

“I thought I was doing quite well.” He whispered. Immediately and unfortunately, you were wet now. You only hoped he would stop before your shorts got damp too. You huffed. His dominance surprised you when the two of you first started hooking up but by now you were used to it. If only Light knew who he was dealing with. 

“Really? I’m on my way! What floor?” She questioned. You bit your lip, not actually knowing what floor number it was other than the top. 

“Top floor.” You spoke back, somewhat excited to have contract with another girl, whether or not she was annoying. 

The moment she arrived she took over, carefully dying your roots and wrapping it up as to not drip further onto your clothes. 

“So how did you and L meet?” She asked as you all sat on the bathroom floor, waiting for the timer to go off. 

“That’s not something I want you to answer.” L instructed you with a finger on his lips. You nodded. 

“Okay then.” She paused, thinking of another question. “Why did you tell us your real name? Or is it not.” She asked. L didn’t object. 

“I don’t think Kira would want to kill me.” You explained. 

“Well why not? If L is obviously in love with you-” L coughed at this, obviously feeling uncomfortable, and you turned away with pink tinged cheeks. She continued anyways. “then why wouldn’t Kira want you dead too? Wouldn’t you just take over the case?” She questioned. You shook your head. 

“Honestly, I don’t really care about Kira.” You admitted. She gasped a little at this. 

“But he’s killing people!” She argued back. 

“It’s not really any of my concern. People die every day. Natural causes, unnatural causes, supernatural causes, it really doesn’t matter to me. I don’t see the point concerning myself with something that’s bound to happen either way. I think it’s great that L is so interested in catching him, but as for myself, it’s not really any of my business. If Kira wants to kill off criminals, good for him. If Kira wants to kill off innocent people, fine with me. As long as I’m alive, and nobody’s trying to kill me, I don’t see it as something to dedicate my time to.” You explained. 

“So if Kira did want to kill you?” Light questioned, and you eyed him suspiciously. 

“Then I’d die. Or I’d kill him first. Either way, the sun would rise and set the next day as if nothing ever happened.” You explained. 

“Thats morbid!” Misa interjected. You chuckled. 

“Thats life.” You pointed out. L chuckled. 

“Y/N’s views aren’t exactly traditional. Maybe thats why I like her so much.” If you weren’t blushing before, L’s comment certainly had you blushing now. 

“So you are in love!” Misa claimed. Again, you were uncomfortable. 

“I would certainly say I am.” You were shocked by his confession to say the least. L had never told you that he loved you before, and you assumed it was out of fear that Kira would kill you. Now you weren’t so sure. You should have been happy, but honestly, all you could think about was whether he loved you before today. You knew it was silly but you couldn’t stop. 

“You guys don’t have to spend any more time with me. I think I can get this all out by myself, plus you have a case to work on. It’s probably best that I do this part alone.” You hinted. L frowned. 

“Light, Misa, stand outside of the door. Our chain can go underneath it.” He spoke, sounding somewhat upset. What reason did he have for being sad? The two of them awkwardly exited, leaving you and L alone, or at least somewhat alone, as you stared at the timer. 

“Why did that upset you?” He asked calmly. 

“I’m not upset.” You argued back. L scoffed at this, something particularly out of character for him. 

“You haven’t lied to me before. Why start now?” He questioned. 

“L, look, I really don’t want to talk about this right now.” You defended. 

“Do you not love me?” He asked. It broke your heart. You could hear the sadness in his voice. 

“That’s not it at all.” You shook your head. L paused for a moment, chewing on his finger as he thought. 

“Then you are upset that I didn’t say it sooner.” He determined. This time you nodded. “I have known I am in love with you for months, I wasn’t sure you felt the same.” He admitted. “I didn’t want to say anything just in case.” He concluded. 

“Well thats stupid.” You scoffed. L chuckled as he used his free hand to cup your cheek. 

“I think the pink is starting to grow on me.” He admitted softly. You smiled. The timer, loud as ever, interrupted the moment. 

“I need to wash this out.” You told him. 

“Well, I’m not stopping you.” He smiled back. You rolled your eyes, standing to remove the little clothing you had on and stepping into the shower. L’s smile turned vicious as he watched you and you could do nothing but giggle. You really did love the touch deprived fool. 

A few hours later and you were alone again, your now pink hair fully dried and the book you had picked up sitting on your lap as you absent mindedly watched the city below. You missed your alone time with L deeply. You loved when he came up just to lay with you, watching the cars go past as he wrapped his arms around your torso. The gang had left an hour or so ago, leaving you surprisingly lonely. You never expected to enjoy Light and Misa’s company, but as it turned out, you enjoyed having other people around you. Most of all, you missed talking to people, spending time with them, and socializing to your surprise. Now that you’d been reintroduced to it you couldn’t stop thinking about it. Maybe you should go down there. After all, L had already brought you down once. Fuck it, you thought, throwing your book aside and heading towards the door. If L got mad, you could deal with it. 

By the time you reached their door you were practically shaking. You didn’t want him to be angry with you and you didn’t want to distract him either. You just wanted company. You deserved company, you rationalized. You pulled the cold handle down and entered, finding L facing away and watching some monitors in his usual thinking position. Everyone but him turned to find you at the door, still barely dressed and obviously not there for them. One of the older men coughed, attempting to get his attention. 

“Uh, L?” He spoke. 

“Yes?” He asked, somewhat bored. 

“Your girlfriend is here.” With that, L spun around fast enough to knock someone over, facing you with those big dark eyes you loved. 

“What are you doing down here?” He questioned. Oh gosh, he was angry. You wanted to answer him, tell him you were bored and that you needed to spend more time with him today. Maybe it was your period coming, or some sort of light deprived thing, you didn’t know. But as tears welled in your eyes you realized you weren’t going to be speaking in front of all these people anytime soon. L realized this too, moving his legs and patting his lap in attempt to get you closer. You agreed, silently moving forward until you were standing just in front of his knees. L wasn’t having any of this and quickly reached out to pull you down on top of him. Only once you were sufficiently tucked into his neck, your legs either side of his as he spun his chair back to the monitors, you began to breathe again. 

“Why are you here? Are you hurt?” He questioned softly, laying one of his hands on the small of your back. You shook your head, keeping your eyes closed as you ignored the stares around the two of you. 

“I needed you.” You whispered softly. L chuckled at this, releasing some of the tension in his shoulders as he did. 

“This is hardly the place.” He teased. You huffed at this. 

“I meant I missed you.” You clarified in a whisper. 

“I know what you meant. Calm down. Everything is fine and I’m right here.” He calmed. You sighed at this, enjoying the feeling as he held you to himself. A few moments went by before he continued to work, keeping you in your spot as he did so. You heard papers rustling and the rumble of his chest as he asked questions to others and himself. Eventually you felt yourself drifting off into sleep there. L must have noticed this and laid a few small kisses on your head as your breathing slowed. Finally, you were where you wanted to be. 

A little under an hour later you woke up to the sound of his voice, still sitting on his lap the way you were when you had dozed off. Your foot was asleep and your hair was probably a mess, but L kissed you on the head anyways, noticing your rousing form. 

“Was it a good nap?” He questioned, giving your side a squeeze. You nodded sleepily, nodding into his neck as you tried to open your eyes in the bright room. You looked up to him, finding his eyes still on work, and then rested your head on his shoulder again. 

“Do you want some cake?” He questioned. You opened your eyes again at this, nodding more enthusiastically now with the promise of sugar. Turning your head, you found a forkful of cake positioned at mouth level, and swiped it off of the metal with a tiny moan. Getting fed cake less than a minute after you woke up could have been a new kink. 

“How come you never feed me like that!” You heard Misa whine. You giggled at this, opening your mouth for another piece of cake as you watched him. Focused as ever and never taking his eyes of the screen he fed you another one. The slice vanished quite quickly, and you were still hungry. 

“Fruit?” You asked softy. 

“Hm? I couldn’t hear you, you’re talking so quiet.” L teased. You sighed, deciding on giving up on the fresh fruit, but before you could get upset L was speaking again. 

“Can someone get me some fruit?” He asked to nobody in particular. So you stayed like that, L feeding you fruit as you relaxed in his lap for a while longer. You loved being near him, and you loved him taking care of you even more. 

“My focus is at about half when you’re like this. I get so distracted.” L commented, subtly pushing his half-hard cock up into you. You gasped softly at this. Who knew he cared so little in front of his team? 

“Well thats unfortunate. As long as you’re attached to Light, it looks like you’ll be distracted for a while.” You whispered back. L seemed to be debating something for a moment before speaking again. 

“Who would be willing to take on the part as Light’s babysitter for thirty minutes?” L asked. A series of ‘me’s’ echoed around the room and L chose one of the commenters to watch him for a while. As soon as the handcuffs clicked into place L was carrying you out of the room and back up onto your floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so poorly written. I'm taking summer classes and not drowning myself in alcohol which leaves me anxiety riddled, sleep deprived, and with an outstanding midterm due at 10am. Also, I have no clue where I'm going with this, so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to comment.


End file.
